User talk:Little Dick Whitman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tintin.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 04:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. =) Mseery (talk) 21:56, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I like your edits. You have good taste. Mseery (talk) 00:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't really love the Wyatt Cenac photo joke, for what it's worth. It's not offensive, just kinda tired. Unless there's an angle to it beyond not being able to tell black people apart? Anyway I love you and your mother and I will support whatever decision you make. Mseery (talk) 09:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) You make a good point, it is a tired joke. In my defense, I chose two political satirists whose names begin with 'W' to maximize similarities. I think that makes it slightly more clever than a purely racial joke. That being said, we can do better. The Wyatt page is itself basically a joke, so I wanted the picture to be a joke, too. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 15:15, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I am disappointed in how reasonable you are in taking constructive criticism. This was a good opportunity to start a feud. Mseery (talk) 19:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) We're all just trying to make the best product possible here, so criticism is welcome. But if you want an editing nemesis, I suppose we can feud. Might be fun. Oooh, I think I'll change all the italics on the site to bold, and all bolds to underline. Ooh, and add unnecessary ellipses to everything... Little Dick Whitman (talk) 13:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting to feel like this Wiki is becoming my evidence dungeon. Mseery (talk) 18:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Stop me before I rearrange everything again!!! Mseery (talk) 21:59, February 15, 2014 (UTC) It'll all be okay, the wiki look s great, and I don't think anyone with an evidence dungeon has ever been punished. Just look at ATM.Little Dick Whitman (talk) 15:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm done with the major "move everything around for no good reason" project. You may also notice that I have added super-secret hidden DEFAULTSORT: tags in most of the category and episode pages. That way they will sort correctly in the auto-generated lists. Please don't remove those. I did them -- hundreds of them -- by hand. When do I get paid again? Mseery (talk) 02:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I had no idea you'd do so much when I saw a new editor start posting a few weeks ago. I just saw one of the DEFAULT tags, I didn't even know those existed, so thanks for doing that. You can go to HR for your first paycheck, but it will be time for your performance review soon. Ooh, maybe "performance review" needs its own page, I know the Peaches make that joke a lot...14:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm watching you! --Mseery (talk) 14:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Check this shit out: : Template:FlopHouseEpisode Mseery (talk) 18:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) That template is dope as shit! I'm gonna experiment with it as soon as I get some time. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 20:47, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to convert all of the episode pages to use the template, and then whenever we want we can change the template and every page will automatically get the new template. It's like we're living in 1980!!! Mseery (talk) 21:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Notice that Steve Crest was an actor in John Dies at the End *and* Big Sausage Pizza. Mseery (talk) 02:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Amazing. That's why I love The Flop House. It is the nexus of all pop culture. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 13:42, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, look at the Episode List. You can now sort on the episode name or number by clicking on the little triangles at the top. Mseery (talk) 07:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I tagged all of the episode pages which have less than a full page of text with . The resulting list is bigger than I expected: Category:Article stubs Oh well. Mseery (talk) 08:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC) That's good, in that it will give me a place to focus once I start re-listening to the back catalog. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 15:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I made some major changes to the Episode List page. You must edit it in Source mode, because each episode row in the table is now a Template call. I'm sorry that it doesn't work with the visual editor, but this lets us make formatting tweaks to the episode list very easily. If you have any questions, let me know. Mseery (talk) 19:36, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok, this is really stupid but it makes me happy anyway. I've modified the FlopHouseEpisode template so that the infobox header colors automatically switch to yellow on black for any episodes in the month of October. I doubt anyone will ever notice it, but it tickles me. Mseery (talk) 06:44, March 19, 2014 (UTC) 'Spook'tacular work. That sort of thing really tickles my funny 'bone'. That is a truly 'ghoul'icious addition. 'Scare'ific, indeed. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 13:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC) What would you think if I renamed all of the Episode pages to use actual numbers? "Episode One Hundred: Tango & Cash" --> "Episode 100: Tango & Cash"? I would have the old pages redirect to the new ones, so we wouldn't break any existing links. Thoughts? Mseery (talk) 15:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I actually really like the idea of using arabic numerals, as it will make editing far easier. If it's not too much work, go for it!Little Dick Whitman (talk) 03:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC) So let it be written. So let it be done. Mseery (talk) 04:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Finished! Mseery (talk) 16:52, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Little Dick Whitman (talk) 16:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Man, my eyebrows are funky. Mseery (talk) 18:17, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Wait, what? Is this a bit? If not, tell me more... Little Dick Whitman (talk) 01:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I added a new column to the Episode List: "FJ". It indicates the final judgments on a film, but only if the decision was unanimous. There are a lot of "BB"s (Unanimous Bad Bads). It's sortable. And if you hover the mouse cursor over the "BB" the tooltip says "Unanimous Bad Bad". Mseery (talk) 01:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Holy shit, that is awesome! It'll make it so easy to find the good-bad movies. Have you made a page for movies that warranted at least one good-bad ranking?Little Dick Whitman (talk) 20:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, I made it to second place on the wiki!Little Dick Whitman (talk) 20:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, that's a good idea (collecting all the movies that got at least 1 good vote). Mseery (talk) 19:15, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure that I'm the only person who cares, but the Episode List now sorts movie titles correctly when they begin with "A", "An", or "The". Mseery (talk) 03:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Another dork feature: check out the arithmetic on Unanimous Good-Bad Movies. Mseery (talk) 00:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, I love it. Have you contacted the Peaches to promote all of the work you have been doing? I could mention it on Twitter, if you would like. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 19:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Please read and comment: I Wish to Become This Wiki's Daddy I promise you vast powers and riches if you side with me. Together we shall rule the galaxy. Mseery (talk) 21:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you're an administrator now. Use this power only for good, and never for evil. http://flophousepodcast.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flop_House_Wiki:Administrators Mseery (talk) 05:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, 'never' for evil. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 16:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC) And I apologize for the lack of updates lately. Work is really busy these days. Things will calm down for me in a few weeks. — Mseery (talk) 18:36, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, no worries. I've obviously slacked off on my updates recently, too. I'm looking at the first week of June for my work to ease up a bit. Little Dick Whitman (talk) 18:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC)